


good boy

by spiritscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritscript/pseuds/spiritscript
Summary: A goody-two shoes, Atsumu had called him to his face. A pathetic waste of talent, Atsumu had called him to his brother.Then he changed; he was good in a new way. He was good in the way that a raw diamond is good. It didn’t need to be cut or altered to be precious, to cut through steel. It demands acknowledgement. It demands respect. He had Atsumu’s attention.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble because these two genuinely intrigue me and I wanted to give it a go!

He remembers being thoroughly underwhelmed by him when they first met. He was good, there was no doubt about it, but he was too good in the wrong way. All the wrong ways. He was good in the way that there was nothing wrong, but there wasn’t anything particularly right either. Kageyama Tobio was like learning off the answers to an exam, you would get one hundred per cent, but you wouldn’t know anything more than you had before.

A goody-two shoes, Atsumu had called him to his face. A pathetic waste of talent, Atsumu had called him to his brother. 

Then he changed; he was good in a new way. He was good in the way that a raw diamond is good. It didn’t need to be cut or altered to be precious, to cut through steel. It demands acknowledgement. It demands respect. He had Atsumu’s attention.

“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu had called out to him at the All Japan Under 19 Youth Camp in his third year, Tobio’s second. He walked up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, feeling them stiffen noticeably, basking in the energy radiating from him. This was his, entirely for him. “How’s the shrimpy doing? Any new tricks I can steal?” Atsumu could feel his grin sharpen at the set of Tobio’s brows, the little furrow, the pinch in his nose.

“You’re an ass,” Sakusa Kiyoomi had said, walking into the gym behind them.

“I’m more than just my ass Omi-kun, I’m not a piece of meat y’know,” he winked, absorbing the sneer he’d gained, all by himself. That reaction was his.

“You’re disgusting,” Sakusa had replied, walking away with his little puppy cousin following, shooting a look between an apology and a ‘well you deserved it’.

“So,” he squeezed the shoulder his arm was still around, “ya never answered my question.”

Not bad, Atsumu told him at the end of the camp. He’s dangerous, Atsumu told his brother.

Then he was better; almost untouchable. He shone like a polished diamond, colours refracting and blinding, proving that he could and was better. All the extraneous material had been removed, all that had prevented him from perfection gone. He had Atsumu’s respect.

“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu had panted through the net after the last set of the third round of the Spring Interhigh in his last year, still Tobio’s second. There was an afterglow of victory not from beating Karasuno for the first time, but from beating the boy in front of him for possibly the last. “Good game.”

Tobio had nodded, “you played well.”

“I’m not the best high school setter in Japan for nothing,” Atsumu replied, but didn’t relish in the reaction as much as he usually would. The nod was curt, as to be expected, his mouth was down turned, as you couldn’t blame, his reaction was as perfect as his sets. But they didn’t satisfy Atsumu as they should.

I’ll see you soon, Atsumu informed him. I can’t wait, Atsumu informed his brother.

Then he was different; enhanced. He’d been polished, set in a gold, situated under twinkling lights. He had everything he needed to be complete, strength, skill, strategy. He hadn’t changed so much as become better. He was still the same stone, but he was elevated, sitting in the band of a crown. He had Atsumu's admiration.

“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu grinned upon seeing him again, a challenge game, a friendly bicker between their teams. This time Tobio had grinned back, a challenge in his own eyes, a hunger Atsumu hadn’t seen from him before. “Good ta see ya.”

“What about me?” Hoshiumi had squawked from beside him, pulling himself up to his full, though limited, height.

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “all of ya I s’pose.”

He watched Tobio the whole time, who watched him back just as carefully.

“Ya’d better make this game worth our while,” Atsumu replied, walking away with a wave and a smile. A new feeling, a new determination in him. All because of that grin he’d managed to evoke. It was all for him.

We should go out some time, Atsumu told him after the game. I’m gonna marry him, Atsumu told his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy) if you wanna come chat!


End file.
